Late Night
by Blackwind137
Summary: Poor Antonio has not had a great day, in fact anything but. Will Romano be able to make the poor Spaniard feel better? One shot. First attempt at Spamano, so decide for yourself. Rated T for a makeout session, and Yaoi. Have fun ! R


**Hey everyone! Blackwind137 and MG6673 are back and would like to introduce our first, SPAMANO FANFIC! (I'm more of the Spamano fan than her though. :D She's more FrUk fan than anything...) **

**ANYWHO! Lets get his started with the disclaimer, and I hope you guys like our first attempt. (WARNING: Language for Romano's mouth, Sexual themes, and Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or Spain or Romano...just the story.**

**If we did, well then, we wouldn't be on FF, would we.**

~Late night~

Spain took out his keys, pushed them into the lock, and just his luck, they broke inside. He muttered under his breath and thought about his options. After giving it some thought, he came to an idea that was sure to get the other one mad.

He sighed and made his way towards his car, pulling out his keys to open the car, when the car key fell from his hand and down the drain in the street. He cursed softly at his luck, and continued on his way walking.

Halfway to his destination, he pulled out his phone to give a heads up to his friend, but as he started to dial, his phone beeped, and turned off. _Of course you die on me_. He thought, slamming the phone on the pavement.

He continued on leaving his phone on the middle of the sidewalk, crossing the street.

Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door, afraid that the one on the other side would yell at him. After he knocked, he heard shuffling down the stairs and the door opened just a crack, a chain holding it from opening fully.

"Hello?" Romano asked from the other side.

Spain waited for a second before responding, simply saying, "Hola Romano..."

"Spain?" Romano questioned in confusion. After receiving no reply, he then closed the door and took the chain off, opening the door completely. The sight before him left him speechless. There stood Spain, his former boss, with his clothes wrecked with the sleeves black from what he guessed as fire. Spain's pants had many holes in the shape of bite marks, with little trickles of blood coming from his legs. His hair was all messed up and he had bags under his eyes. It took a long while for Romano to snap out of his confusion to ask, "What the crapola happened to you?!"

"Uh, mind if I come in?" Spain asked looking down at his shoeless feet.

"Of course, come in." Romano answered, stepping aside for him to come in. Spain trailed in following Romano to the living room where he sat down on the couch. Romano left and soon returned with a glass of red wine and one of Spain's outfits he left last time he stayed over. He set the clothes on the side of the couch and handed Spain the wine. He then sat down and turned to his friend. He asked, "Do you think you could tell me what happened now?"

Spain took the glass and chugged it down, not wasting a single drop. He then placed it down and sighed. He then spoke saying, "Oh, you know. Just, one of those days."

Romano stared at him. "You're kidding me, right? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Spain asked.

"What happened to day! Your legs are spotted in blood, your clothes are a mess and you look like you've gotten no sleep! What in the Hell happened?" Romano yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Spain snapped. Romano stopped and looked at Spain. It's not like it's too often the Spaniard yells. "As I said, it's one of those days. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to change." he said, getting up and grabbing all he needed.

Once Spain walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Romano sighed. He just wanted to know what happened. But, he figured Spain would tell him in his own time. It obviously had gotten Spain very annoyed to snap like that.

Romano ascended his stairs and paced into his room, grabbing clothes and changing.

About 30 minutes later, Romano heard a knock on his door. Romano got up from his bed while looking at the clock. 1:30 AM read on it's glowing screen. Romano sighed and opened the door to see Spain standing there with a hand behind his head rubbing his neck.

"Hey Spain. What's wrong?" Romano questioned. Spain looked down at his shoes as he spoke.

"Well, I-I just wanted to apologize for snapping earlier. I really didn't mean to-" He began, Romano stopping him.

"Shut up, you stupid tomato eating bastard. I don't care about you snapping. It's fine," He grumbled. They both stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Romano asked, "Did you want to come in?"

Spain looked up and gave a small smile replying, "I would love to, gracias." He followed Lovino into his tomato red room and sat down on his bed. They both sat there, Spain looking around his companion's bedroom. He had the Italian flag spread on one wall, and various posters of tomatoes, and even some pictures from when he was little with his brother and Spain.

Spain turned to Romano who was looking down at his hands. Spain looked down at started to apologize again saying, "I'm really sorry Romano. It was really wrong to be as rude as I was, and-"

"Damn it, don't worry about it Spain. It's fine. But, could you at least tell me what happened today?" Romano asked, staring at his partner.

"Well, lets see. I woke up at about 4:38 this morning because my neighbors decided to be rude and blast a stereo, I got up to make coffee, but the machine broke on me. Then I decided to go out to the coffee shop. Well, my car broke down, so I called a mechanic. He fixed it around 5 P.M, so that's good. But I walked to the cafe and got my coffee, but then someone bumped me and it spilt on me."

"As I walked home, my boss called me saying I had to work today, even though I'm off. He yelled at me, so I went into work for 11 hours. When I got there, my office was trashed, and all my papers were either missing or ripped to pieces. So I spent most of the time trying to rewrite my papers because my computer decided to delete my files. So then, I got out and got my car."

"When I got to my house, I started to cook my dinner, but then a gas pipe burst so my house caught on fire. I tried to pat it out, but only managed to ruin my shirt. So, I tried to call the fire department, but the cell services for my area didn't work, and I didn't have a home phone. So, I went to my neighbors house to use theirs, but they left me in the middle of everything and their dog thought it'd be amusing to chase me around the house."

"So, by the time everything got taken care of, I tried to get back into my house, but my key broke inside the lock. Then I was about to drive here, but my keys fell down the sewer. And, I would've given you a warning that I was coming over, but my phone died on me."

When Spain was finished, Romano just sat there staring at his partner. They stared at eachother for a while until Romano placed his hand on Spain's shoulder. "Well, sorry it was such a bad day..." he mumbled.

Spain stared at Romano, and after a while he gave his signature big smile and hugged Romano. Romano tried to push away, but decided Spain could use at least this. Romano felt Spain lift his head, but he didn't see him pull away.

Suddenly, he felt something touch his ear. _Why's it feel wet?_ Romano questioned. Then his eyes grew wide in realization of what his Spaniard companion was doing. "What do you think you-" Romano let out a small moan at feeling his curl being grabbed. "C-Chigii..."

"I really missed you today, Romano," Spain whispered into his ear. Romano's face turned a tomato red in response. He felt Spain's hands travel down to the hem of his green shirt, and jumped when it started to be pulled up. Spain's hands slowly pulled up Romano's shirt and threw the shirt to the floor. Next Spain rubbed his hands on Romano's back and side as he slowly got Romano to lean back on the bed.

Romano laid down, and slowly mimicked his lovers moves and pulled Spain's shirt off. The Spaniard slowly made his way to Romano's mouth and passionately kissed his love's lips. Romano reluctantly kissed back, with the same passion. Suddenly, Spain slid his tongue on Romano's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his wet tavern. Romano, of course, accepted and parted his lips slightly, but just enough for his Spaniard to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

They both kissed passionately, until the need for air came and made it's presence known. They both parted, gasping for breath. Spain hovered over Romano and they both looked into each others eyes, going in for one last kiss.

Once they needed more breath, Spain rolled off to the side and plopped on the bed. They both panted for a while until Spain broke the silence saying, "I love you Roma~."

"T-Ti amo," Romano grumbled. "..bastard..." They both sat there thinking about what just happened. Spain turned to look at Romano whose face was still bright red. Spain decided Romano probably had enough for one night.

"Well then. I'll see you in the morning I guess," he spoke softly, pushing off the bed.

Romano watched as Spain got up and crossed the room, blurting out, "Or, you know, you could stay in here, if you want..." Spain turned around, surprised, and smiled at Romano. He joined his love on the bed and Romano snuggled in close. Spain placed his arm around Romano saying, "Goodnight Roma~. Te amo."

Romano buried his head in Spain's chest, responding with, "Ti amo anch'io, bastard."

As they sat there, Spain started rubbing Romano's back. Romano leaned into the touch. They did that for a while until Romano decided to interrupt the silence.

"Are you gonna keep-a teasing me or are we gonna finish what-a we started earlier?"

"YAY~!"

Needless to say, they both had a great night. (Wink, Wink.)

**Blackwind: Well, there you guys have it! This is the first time we tried to write Spamano, and we honestly didn't want to go into too much detail, as you can see...**

**MG: Dear god! I was practically begging her not to write too into it...I'd feel gross even though I wasn't fully writing it. This idea derived from Facebook btw. I hope you, enjoyed? **

Poor Antonio has not had a great day, in fact anything but. Will Romano be able to make the poor Spaniard feel better? First attempt at Spamano, so decide for yourself. Rated T for a makeout session, and Yaoi. Have fun~! R&R


End file.
